


Sleepover ft. Drinking Game

by Nagitoes_Crackmaeda



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Pre-Game DRV3
Genre: Drinking, Everyone Is Gay, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagitoes_Crackmaeda/pseuds/Nagitoes_Crackmaeda
Summary: Shuichi hosts a sleepover for his friends and classmates. This is a pre-game fic, featuring fanon personas.It's crack. It is going to be crack. Just expect it.
Kudos: 1





	1. An Invitation

"You're coming, then, right?" Shuichi tilted his hat down, still feeling a little nervous about asking Kaede Akamatsu of all people to join his friend group. She was a complete bitch, after all, and hardly anyone got along with her. "It's just a one-night thing. N-nothing major."

The blonde girl standing before him, hand on hip, smacked her bubblegum as she appeared to think. After several seconds, she looked to the side, finally agreeing with a sigh. "Fine. Who all will be over there, though?" She slouched and continued chewing her gum, rather loudly. 

The fourth-period bell sounded, telling them it was almost time to begin their next class. No pressure. 

"Eh, well...several people, actually..." Shuichi shuffled his feet a little. Why was this so hard? He didn't want to grovel.

Shuichi Saihara was bland, and knew that much. There wasn't a good chance of him actually getting close to someone like Kaede. They were on two completely different levels.

Kaede was attractive, vibrant, and full of an energy that couldn't be resisted. While she had the tendency to be harsh and indifferent, there was something a little more to her personality that just had to be exposed. 

"No." 

"Eh, uhm...what?" The blunt response splintered Shuichi's train of thought. 

"I don't want to have to deal with any of your punk-ass friends, like that purple-haired piece of shit." While her tone hadn't really changed much, she shifted her gaze back to meet Shuichi's. Her dull-pink eyes cut sharp.

"K-Kokichi, right? I don't remember...i-inviting him." 

"How can you not remember?" She began to sound a little irritated. She saw through that one.

Kokichi Ouma, as pathetic as he was, had always been a kind of friend by default to Shuichi. He was usually guaranteed to be within ten feet of him at all times. Even now, the grape gremlin was probably hiding out in a locker, eavesdropping on the whole conversation.

Shuichi needed to switch up the topic of the guest list. "Wait, uhm, Kaito will be there. He-!" He was fumbling. What a mess. It didn't matter, though, because he was cut off by Kaede swinging a punch in his direction.

"Kaito Momota?! You're joking! No way!" She laughed, almost wickedly. Her whole demeanor changed at the snap of a finger. 

Her punch landed on Shuichi's shoulder, causing him to stagger backwards. He was able to catch himself, but remained a further distance from the lethal female. He was rethinking extending the invitation to someone like her. 

Kaede, a grin on her face and a fire in her eyes, placed both fists on her hips, now. She posed triumphantly, as if she had just achieved something beyond the reach of mortal man. "It's a date, then!" 

"Actually," Shuichi began, holding a finger up to get her attention, "It's a, uh, sleepover..." 

He didn't get the last word out before Kaede was dashing down the hallway, her backpack swinging from side to side. 

So much for inviting his crush. If he even got close to getting lucky tonight, it would be with that Miu Iruma. The thought made Shuichi shudder.

"My dorm! Seven at the latest!" He called, hoping his words would echo and reach their recipient.


	2. A Surprise

The last bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. Shuichi dragged his feet along the waxed tile of the halls as he laid out the plan for his little get-together in his head. 

Naturally, this small event wasn't just birthed on a whim. He didn't usually host sleepovers, or events of any kind, but he felt like he needed to celebrate. After all, his favorite t.v. show was getting a fifty-third season, and any Danganronpa-related news was celebratory to him. 

In order to properly celebrate, though, he also needed others to celebrate _with_ , so he more or less invited anyone he spoke to from his classes. There were a few students he might consider to be friends, but for the most part, Shuichi really didn't get too close to anyone. 

It would be better if he didn't, anyway. He had already made plans to audition for the upcoming season, which meant that he might never return to his ordinary life if he was accepted.

That didn't matter, though. In fact, that was a plotline better left behind for some angsty fanfiction.

Shuichi had finally arrived at the set of double doors that led out onto a sidewalk, which then stretched all the way out to the on-campus housing area. He followed the winding path until he came to his building, ignoring the rest of the afterschool traffic.

He made his way up two flights of steps, and in no time, he was standing before dorm sixty-nine; his dorm, because he was a fucking joke. Regret was setting in deep, now. He didn't have much time to get anything ready. 

Once he opened the door, he tossed his backpack aside and...

"Asshole! Waaaaaaah!"

Shuichi jumped back at the sudden shriek, knocking over several objects that had been sitting on a nearby shelf. His kinky Kyoko figurine from the last Danganronpa giveaway that he had participated in tumbled under his feet. He then stepped on that and rolled back further, losing all balance and collapsing onto his ass. "F-fuck!"

"Nishishishi, that's what you get, Suck-ichi." An obnoxious voice came from across the path of toppled trinkets. Unfortunately, that voice was all too familiar.

"Kokichi! Why are you in my room?!" Shuichi huffed, clearly displaying his annoyance. This should have been predictable, and yet, he was still caught off-guard. 

The purple-haired boy was crouched in the corner between Shuichi's bed and the bedside table. He tossed the previously discarded backpack off his small body and began rubbing the top of his head, whimpering. "Owww. That really hurt, Shuichi. I can't believe you're such a bully!"

"I don't want to say that I believe _you_ , right now, and it sounds better for me to say that I can't! Kokichi, why are you here?" Shuichi groaned as he pushed himself off the floor, careful not to do any more damage than he already had. Well, it wasn't _his_ fault, but he already knew the gremlin wouldn't take any blame. He dusted himself off, picked up his kinky figurine, and sighed. "You're unbearable."

"WAAAAAAAAAAH!" The fake waterworks came, again. 

"Stop it, Kokichi." He demanded.

"Okay, fine." Just like that, Kokichi's entire demeanor changed. Still sitting in the corner, the boy lifted his arms and crossed them behind his head as he peered up at Shuichi. A wide and devious grin spread across his face. "Only on one condition, though." His eyes narrowed. 

Shuichi just shook his head. "What?" Nothing good could come from making any sort of deal with this rat. Not a damn thing.

Leaning forward, Kokichi playfully stuck his tongue out. "You let me stay for this party of yours." His voice was low and tainted with false intimidation.

"Geez, Kokichi, it isn't even really a party. I just-"

"Tsk, tsk. Now, Shuichi," he interrupted, "Don't hurt my feelings, like that. I already brought plenty of Panta and booze to go around. I'll be the life of this party!"

Shuichi looked away for a moment. No part of him was ready to deal with this absolute child all night, and he certainly wasn't ready for a drunk Kokichi. In fact, his head hurt just thinking about it. 

"C'mon, Shuichi. We can play some Minecraft Story Mode. Doesn't that sound fun? Hm? Hmm?"

 _No. Not even a little bit._ That's what Shuichi _wanted_ to say. Refraining from giving Kokichi any kind of answer, he stuck his mangled Kyoko figure back on the shelf and began collecting the rest of the trinkets that had fallen.

"Great, we have a deal, then!" Kokichi hummed, not at all concerned with whether or not he was going to receive any actual, verbal confirmation. "I'll just hang out until then. Got it?"

He was being ignored, though.

Shuichi continued cleaning up the mess in silence. It was too late to throw Kokichi out, now, because he wouldn't go down without a fight or homosexual advances, anyway.

The others were expected to be arriving, soon. 


	3. The Arrival

It was almost 8 o'clock when the first guest knocked on Shuichi's door. From the way they beat mercilessly from the other side, it had to be Kaede.

"Ah, shit...she's here." The wanna'-be detective sighed heavily and finished straightening out a stack of papers that had been scattered across his desk. He contemplated for a brief moment about whether or not he would benefit more from studying than from throwing some party. 

Kokichi was sprawled out on Shuichi's bed, now, belly-down and kicking his feet in the air. His arms were crossed in front of him, with his cheek resting on top of his knuckles as he observed his crush getting antsy about _his_ crush arriving. "You better go let her in." A touch of amusement glazed his words.

Annoyed and mildly concerned about the state of his room, Shuichi threw the stack of tidied papers back down onto the desk and headed towards the door. He pulled down on his cap and dusted his uniform off a bit on his way; presentation was everything when trying to impress someone like that bitch, Kaede Akamatsu. She hated the uglies. 

The forceful knocking came, again, shaking the thin walls of the dorm. 

"Nishishi, she's going to bring the walls down, Shuichi."

Shuichi rolled his eyes and reached for the door. He barely had the knob turned when the damn thing came flying open on him, though. "Aghk!" Kaede had smacked right into him, setting them both off-balance.

"Hehe, karma's a real bitch," Kokichi sneered, not at all suppressing his enjoyment of watching the two fall into a compromising position. 

"Ah-!" Shuichi didn't even have the breath left in him to counter the imp's remark. Him and his bitchy love interest were already entangled on the floor, with him flat against his back. Oh, yea, he had seen this one before; he knew what to do.

Once he regained his awareness and the shock faded, he squeezed his eyes shut and craned his neck, pursing his lips. This was his time. 

He was sure he could feel the heat of Kaede's nasty pussy breath as he leaned closer, but the only contact Shuichi's lips made were with the back of the bitch's hand as she laid his ass out. _WHACK!_

Shock from the quick and stinging pain caused Shuichi to tense up, freezing in place with his head forcefully turned to the side. He didn't make another move for a hot second. 

Then, Kaede's harsh and scolding voice sliced through his conscious, "What the fuck was _that_?! Are you kidding me? I'm gay, Shuichi! Ew!"

Yup, the bare-naked truth had finally spilled over, much like Kaede's skeet when she opened her legs for Tenko Chabashira in the school bathrooms. Shuichi had always just assumed that his crush was experimenting.

Such a sad day. He groaned as he rolled out from under the female, knocking her back in the opposite direction. "Damn. The Simpsons didn't predict this one."

Then, by terrible fate, the next guest arrived. Rantaro Amami let himself in, though he paused briefly to inspect the not-so-cute couple in the middle of their quarrel. "Ew," he blurted, and continued into the room by stepping over Kaede's legs.

Three more followed the green-haired boy inside: Kaito Momota, Maki Harukawa, and Angie Yonaga. Great. Now, Shuichi's rejection was on display for everyone to see. Just his luck. Why couldn't he be more of a Makoto, or at least a Nagito?

Kaito, a concerned expression on his face, just slid by without a word.

"Gross," Maki muttered. She deliberately stepped on Shuichi's hand, grinding her heel into him as she passed. She grinned maliciously when that elicited a shriek.

"Bitch!" Shuichi growled back, pulling his hand away sharply. He caressed his wrist in his uninjured palm as he sulked.

Angie hopped along last, unintentionally kicking the pained simp's hand. That was insult to injury. "Very nice place you have here, Shuichi!" She chimed in, entirely oblivious to her abuse. 

"Great...yes, thanks..."

"GONTA...TRY NOT TO KEEP YOU UP ALL NIGHT. U-UNLESS..." Suddenly, a massive silhouette loomed in front of the open door, blocking out the light from the dorm hall. "GONTA BRING GAME. HE HEAR IT IS VERY POPULAR AT SLEEPOVERS. SPIN...THE...BOTTLE. GONTA HAVE BROUGHT ONE BOTTLE. GONTA PROMISE HE LEARN TO PLAY."

"Huh...!" Shuichi tried to scramble to his feet, but before he knew it, the giant Gonta Gokuhara was one, mighty step closer. There was no way he was fleeing. "Gonta! S-stop!"

"GONTA...OH, SHUICHI." By some miracle, the brute paused in his tracks, one foot lifted right above his near-victim's head. What a large foot that was. 

Shuichi sighed, momentarily relieved he had not been crushed to death. The others didn't even seem to be looking on, much less attempting to be of any help. All he could do was finish pushing himself back up and greet Gonta like the host should. 

Timidly, he held a hand out to the man, but was entirely ignored when Gonta dashed past with an excited gasp. "BUG!"

"Eh!?" He spun around to see him give chase to a tiny house fly. It was whatever; that was normal Gonta behaviour.

"I've brought the maaaaagic!" A small and soft voice interrupted. Himiko Yumeno galloped in with Tenko Chabashira drooling behind her. The iconic, unrequited gay love had officially entered the chat.

Tenko was peeking around extra cautiously, as if someone was going to snatch up her little Himiko out of nowhere. Yea, right. As if. 

"HIMIKOOOO!" Angie erupted with glee and flailed towards the smaller girl, arms waving in front of her as she came in for a glomp. Yes, a glomp. "You made it! Praise Atua!" She threw herself around Himiko, who didn't immediately appear to be fazed. 

So, maybe one person _would_ be interested in snatching her up, but the passive-aggressive feud that was only kindled by Tenko, alone, was an old one. Shuichi would have to deal with _that_ , tonight. He was so, totally stoked.

Making an attempt to be friendly, even knowing it to be vain, he offered his hand to Tenko as the girl stood with her arms crossed, glaring at Angie. When those green orbs slid over to him, he froze up with fear, because he was a pussy; not the kind Tenko ate, either. Of course, he dropped his hand back to his side and stepped away. "Yup. Degenerate, got it," he whispered, mostly to himself.

"Don't forget a fuckin' pig! Where's the booze, SUCKichi?" Another, rambunctious character introduced themselves. Yep, that was Miu Iruma, no doubt. She had strut in like she owned the place and approached Shuichi directly, pushing a pissed Tenko out of her way. With no hesitation, she grabbed his collar and hoisted him nearly off the floor. "I said...where's the booze, you asshole?" It was clear that she could pull off someone's abusive, alcoholic father in some shitty show where really beefed-up dudes did gay poses, or something like that.

"K-Kokichi has it!" He barely got the words out before the crazy bitch dropped her grip and stormed off to confront the gremlin. A shriek from Kokichi just seconds later indicated that she had probably pounced him. Shuichi wasn't even sure if what he said was true, since, well...the boy was a damn liar.

 _So...?_ The next wave was sure to come. Nothing was really ready, either, and Shuichi wasn't so sure he had invited even _half_ of these people. He hella' didn't invite Kokichi or Miu, that's for sure.

"Beep-boop! Beep-boop! It is I, Keebo, the Nekomaru kinnie!"

 _Or him._ _Damn._

"Hey, Keebo..." He waved vaguely in the direction of the robot stan as he entered, followed by the two quiet types: Korekiyo Shinguji and Kirumi Tojo. Oh, no. Make that _three_. Ryoma Hoshi's short ass waddled in as the caboose, his face stoic as ever.

_Anyone else?_

He hoped not. He _prayed to Atua_ that there was no one else coming, and because he wasn't willing to accept anymore uninvited guests, he slid by everyone and slammed the door shut. "Okay, then! Well..."

What do you do at these sorts of things, again?

Shuichi clapped his hands and rubbed them together, thinking...thinking... Booze, snacks, and...games! That's right, they needed to come up with a few games. No, _he_ needed to. Damn, he was really blowing this. 

"S-Shuichi? Are you alright?" 

"AGHK!" Once more, he was startled by someone new sneaking up on him. Without even being given the chance to face who it was, a gentle cheek had already been placed on his shoulder. A shiver ran through his spine. 

Tsumugi Shirogane. She was the only one who took the Danganronpa fandom far enough to actually have the guts to cosplay each character from the show. The gross bitch was mad in love with Shuichi, too.

"I'm...fine, can you please get off me...?"

Upon his request, the light pressure on his shoulder lifted, but not without Tsumugi slipping a quick lick to the shell of his ear. That caused him to gag. Imagine vomiting at the beginning of your sleepover. 

"Ooooh, Shuichi is already getting some action!" That was Kokichi, again. He was folded into the fetal position on the bed, resisting a barrage of punches from Miu, currently. _Ora ora ora!_ The abuse was heavy.

"Can it, you eggplant! I told you to cough up the alcohol!" _Thump!_ Miu chopped the area below the bottom of his neck, which caused the boy to slump over.

It was going to be a great night.


End file.
